Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2007-112426 disclosed a brake booster characterized by the fact that the target piston stroke is computed according to the stroke of the input rod that moves forward/backward and is integrated with the brake pedal. The actuator of the booster is driven so that the piston stroke becomes the target piston stroke, and a driving force is applied to the piston.